


Keep Me Warm

by NightOfTheLand



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom!Brian May, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Female John Deacon, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Sort Of, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: Joan Deacon spends some free time with her boys~~ AKA How Joan comes multiple times and Roger gets a taste for cock warming and Brian is a massive dirty talker





	Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened, I sat down to write fluff and got this instead. It’d been knocking around in my brain for a bit so it only makes sense. Anyway, enjoy this bit of Fem!Deacy.

Brian’s hands were warm on her bare skin where he had holding her bouncing breasts as she bounced on Roger’s thick hard cock inside her. Her head was tossed back, face lax in pleasure, lips parted, little whined living her with every thrust, Roger’s cock hitting her g-spot nearly dead on everytime. Brian had pressed himself against her sweaty back, his lips on her neck, and she knew she would likely have a bruise from where he was worrying the skin there with his lips. Roger had a firm grip on her hips helping her to move, his hips bucking up in time with her movements. 

“So good for us, Joanie,” Brian was whispering into her the skin of her neck, his clever fingers rolling and pinching her nipples, making her gasp and twitch. “So pretty stretched open on Roger’s cock.” 

Joan moaned and clenched around Roger making him gasp, his fingers tightening on her hips. “Fuck,” she gasped, her body burning with her need to come, she was so close, she could feel how close she was in her bones. “Bri, Rog, fuck, please!” 

Roger’s fingers started to drift from her hip towards her aching clit but Brian stopped him with a firm tone. Both Joan and Roger whined and she clenched around Roger again, his blue eyes squeezed shut. Neither of them were allowed to come until Brian said they could. 

“Stop.” Brian’s tone was firm and Joan sank down fully on to Roger’s cock, their hips flush, and she held as still as she could, her body trembling with the effort. Roger’s fingers flexed on her hips and she knew he was suffering the same way she was. 

Brian peeled himself off of Joan’s back to lean down and press a heated kiss to Roger’s lips. She could see Brian’s tongue fucking into Roger’s mouth and hear the wet sounds their lips and tongues made as the kiss turned sloppy. Joan moaned at the sight, closing her eyes and clenching around Roger again. 

There was a hand in her hair before she could blink, Brian’s face hovering above her, his eyes glinting dangerously, Roger looking dazed under her. “What did I say, Joanie?” 

Joan whimpered. “To stop,” she managed to get out, and Brian’s fingers tightened slightly in her hair before he loosened his grip. 

“And what did you just do?” He asked, his tone low, and she felt herself teetering on the edge of something delicious. 

“I- I didn’t stop,” she mumbled. 

Brian tutted at her, “What did you do, Joan, tell me exactly what you did.” 

She trembled and she felt Roger’s fingers press against her skin almost imperceptibly but they were supporting. “I tightened around Roger,” she whispered, her face on fire while her cunt throbbed with her need to come. 

“And what exactly did you tighten, use your words, Jo,” Brian purred leaning down to press a kiss to her flaming cheek. 

Her eyes fluttered closed as she realized what Brian wanted her to say. A spark of shame lit inside her while at the same time she felt herself growing wetter than before, her clit throbbing with need. “I clenched my needy dripping pussy around Roger’s big hard cock inside me, because I’m a needy slut,” she whispered, fighting the urge to do it again. 

“Good girl,” Brian said pressing another kiss to her other cheek and her head went muddy with the praise. “And did you like it, Roger? Like when she clenched her needy pussy around you?” 

She could feel Roger shaking under her. “Yes, Sir,” Roger said sotto voce, and Joan wanted to do it again just to tease him but she didn’t, knowing Brian was in control tonight. 

“You want her to do it again?” Brian’s voice came from behind her again and she realized he had moved to press himself against her back again, his long clever fingers teasing over the tops of her breasts. 

“Yes, Sir, please,” Roger’s voice was pitched lower this time and Joan could tell he was slipping faster than she was. 

She gasped suddenly, feeling her body clench around Roger as fingers pinched her nipples hard and she rocked her hips against Roger. “You like that? Feeling her so tight and wet around you? Want to feel her come around you? It’s incredible isn’t it? How when she comes it’s like a vice grip on your cock?” Brian’s voice was making her drip and she tossed her head back to rest on his shoulder as he pinched and pulled her nipples making her body tense and relax around Roger cock, while holding her steady keeping her from moving. Roger’s fingers dug into hips, and she thought hazily she’d have finger marks there for at least a few days. 

“Please,” Roger panted out, his blue eyes blinking open, wet with unshed tears of pleasure, “Wanna make her come, wanna feel her come around me.” 

Brian pressed a kiss to the side of her neck. “Lean back for me, Joanie, hold on to his shins, yeah?” He whispered into her ear and it took her a moment to realize he had moved to her side and she could lean back, Rogers cock moving inside her, Brian’s big hands moving her so she was bent backwards, her hands on Roger’s shins, down soft hair tickling her skin. “Just like that, good girl, my beautiful Jo, all stretched out for me, so pretty like this,” Brian murmured, pressing a kiss to one breast then another, licking at her nipples making her tighten again and Roger groan under her. 

Joan felt her arms shaking as she held herself up as much as she could in the position Brian has put her in. Her eyes slitted open to see Brian’s heavy gaze fixed on where she and Roger were joined. She glanced up to meet Roger’s hazy gaze and suddenly all the breath was punched out of her as Brian leaned down and licked at her stretched open core. Roger must have felt the same way if the string of curses were anything to go by. 

“Oh fuck!” She gasped as she felt warm lips press a kiss to her swollen aching clit before a wet clever tongue licked around her folds, down to where Roger was inside her and she clenched around him again. Long calloused fingers played at her clit and she tossed her head back, eyes closing again. She was lost in the feeling, she could feel Roger twitching inside her as she rhythmically tightened around him in response to Brian’s fingers and tongue on her. She could hear Roger’s moans as Brian’s tongue left her and licked at him before coming back to her again. 

“Come, Joanie, come just like this on Roger’s big cock and my tongue,” Brian was muttering against the spot there were joined as he licked at them both. 

Her world whited out and she came screaming a garbled mix of both of her boy’s names. Her body shaking apart, the hard cock inside her. She was vaguely aware of Roger’s sharp groan but didn’t think anything of it as she rode her pleasure high. Until she started to come down and she could still feel him hard and twitching inside her. It took more effort than she would have liked to lift her head and open her eyes to see the strangle hold Brian had on Roger’s cock and the pained look on Roger’s face. 

“You can come after she comes twice more and I come, you understand, Roggie?” Brian was whispering into the blond’s ear, his lips brushing the sensitive shell of his ear. Roger was whimpering his eyes hazy with his lust but he nodded. “Good boy, keeping her so full, making our Joanie feel so good.” 

Joan couldn’t stop the whimper that left her as she heard Brian’s words. Pupil blown hazel eyes snapped to meet her own gaze. “Was that good, Joanie?” Brian rasped, giving her a crooked smile. 

“Yes, Sir,” She slurred, not knowing how she was going to come twice more but she was up to the challenge. 

“Good, Roger’s gonna make you come again, aren’t you, baby?” Brian pressed a chaste kiss to Roger’s cheek, his hand letting go of Roger cock which twitched pathetically inside her. She whimpered in time with Roger who sat up slightly, his hands which had gone to clutch at the sheets beneath them, back on her hips. 

“Sit up, lovie?” He rasped at her, squeezing her hips in encouragement. She pushed herself up, moaning as she felt the angle change and Roger go deeper inside her. “Gonna make you feel good, Jo,” he whispered as he pulled her down for a kiss, his fingers delving between them, rubbing at her over sensitive clit making her gasp into the kiss, rocking her hips into the feeling. 

“Yes, Roger, oh god,” she moaned into the kiss, her second orgasm already burning under her skin as she felt Roger slip a finger inside her next to his cock, crooking up and rubbing her g-spot frantically. 

Roger was panting into their kiss. “Come, Jo, please, come for me please,” he moaned, and she did, screaming as wetness flooded from her after one firm press to her g-spot, and she could feel herself soaking Roger’s cock and the bed below them. 

Next to them Brian was making little breathless moans, the sounds of him stroking himself loud in the room as Joan fell backwards again, bracing herself against Roger’s shins. “Fucking perfect for me, my good babies, aren’t you both?” Brian was panting, shuffling closer on his knees, his hand striping his cock with fervor. “Make her come again, Roger, come again for us, Joanie, so pretty when you come, soak Roger’s desperate cock again.” 

It was only then that she realized Roger still had his finger inside her and she moaned as he pressed against her spot again and she shook and trembled and everything felt like too much but not enough at the same time. She pushed herself up as much as she could, holding herself up on Roger’s legs, clenching around Roger’s cock and fingers inside her, his thumb circling her clit. Beside them Brian was still talking, his voice gone breathy. “So beautiful, the two of you, fuck, see how well you fill her up, Roger, makes me want to be inside her too, we’d fill her up so nice, make her feel so full, fuck yeah, make her come again, make her come on your cock, Roggie.” 

Joan moaned at the idea of having them both inside her and she bucked her hips up, fire starting in her belly again, and it was the sound of Brian moaning their names and the feeling of his hot come splattering over them where she and Roger were still connected that made her scream and surge up pressing herself down completely onto Roger’s cock, coming around him. 

It took her a minute to come down from this last orgasm and she could still feel Roger hard inside her and she felt Brian pressed against her back, his fingers between then teasing at Rogers nipples, their lips sealed together, and Joan squeezed the cock inside him and Roger moaned. 

“Bri, I want him to come in me, please,” she mumbled, even as she nuzzled into the side of Roger’s neck, feeling her eyes growing heavy. 

Brian groaned in agreement into the kiss and Roger gasped as Joan lazily squeezed him again. “Please!” Roger bit out pulling back from the kiss his eyes wild and pleading. 

“Come for us, Roggie,” Brian said, and Roger groaned bucking his hips up as Joan gave some final hard squeeze and she gave an answering groan of her own as she felt him come hot and sticky inside her. 

She must have blacked out because she when came to there was a blanket draped over her and Roger. She was still in the drummer’s lap, his now soft cock still inside her as much as it could be, his arms around her waist, head back mouth open as he snored. She blinked blearily and felt a warm hand in her hair and turned to see Brian cuddled up next to them. 

“Hi,” he said softly, giving her a smile. 

“Hi,” She croaked back, wincing as she tried to move, feeling sticky and nasty. Roger grumbled in his sleep but didn’t wake. 

Brian handed her a bottle of water, “Want a bath?” He asked softly, brushing some of her hair out of her face. 

She gave him a sleepy smile. “Will you join me? Might fall asleep,” she said around a yawn. 

The guitarist gave her a sweet smile. “Of course,” he leaned in to press a kiss to her lips. “I love you, Joan.” 

“I love you, Brian,” she replied, watching as he slipped off the bed and padded towards the bathroom. Hearing the water turn on she turned to Roger and leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Bath, Rog?” She murmured in his ear. 

Roger grumbled but one eyes cracked open to look over at her. “Can’t move,” he mumbled, even as he stretched like a giant cat, his joints popping slightly. 

Joan pressed another kiss to his cheek. “I’ll let you be on top,” she teased and he cracked both eyes open to squint at her for a moment before he smiled softly. 

“Yeah, okay, sounds good,” he said, and they heaved each other off the bed to stumble towards the bathroom where Brian was running water in their large garden tub bought specifically for these moments. 

Brian gave them both lazy kisses as they all three sank into the warm wonderful smelling water, Roger settling himself between Joan’s legs his back to her front while Brian rolled his eyes at them as they giggled as splashed more than washed. Joan couldn’t remember ever feeling more content then she did with her boys. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think?


End file.
